Mixed Emotions pt 1
by TK's Angel
Summary: This is a Sakura/Syaoran fic. Well, not much to say after that....


Author's Note's: Well, this is my first ever CardCaptors fic so I have no idea how bad it is. Be warned that this is not exactly your normal type of CC fanfiction. At least I don't think it is.

Disclaimer: Use your imagination and pretend its here

Syaoran, Syaoran, Syaoran….She couldn't get his name out of her head, it was like a drug to her. She was a little bewildered that she, of all people!! Was thinking about Li Syaoran! But in a way she didn't want to stop thinking about him it was true, he was like a drug, and she was addicted to everything about him. His gorgeous smile, his beautiful amber eyes and how the seemed to stare at her; and, dear god, his frame. He was quite build up and much more muscular from that little 10 year old boy she met 6 years ago.

Sakura herself had changed a lot in 6 years. She was still that sweet, fun loving girl she had always been, except for the little fact that she was the most chased after girl in school. The Valentine Dance was in about a week and her phone had been ringing off the hook for the entire week with very tempting invitations from guys. But still, she didn't budge, she didn't know why, most of them were really cute but somehow, she had that little speck of hope that _he_ would invite her. She sighed as she stared at the phone again.

'Briiiinggg' it rang again for the third time in 15 minutes. She slowly picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sakura, what's up?"

"Oh, hey Tomoyo, how are you?"

"Well, you will never believe who just asked me out"

She laughed to herself "Who?!"

"Li Syaoran!!"

Dead air followed "Sakura are you there?" Sakura swallowed deeply as if to relieve that huge lump in her throat.

"That's awesome" She lied, she was doing good so far

"I know, I want tot go shopping for a dress right now, and I want you to come with me, this will be great. I'll see you at 5:00 ok??"

"Sure"

"Bye"

"Goodbye"

Again she swallowed hard. When did all of this happen?? She felt as if the whole world could just swallow her entirely. But she would just have to put a straight happy face, after all her two best friends were going together. Wait a second, change that, her best friend and the guy who she had (after so much denial) fallen in love with.

"Suck it up Sakura, this is for your friend ok…." As much as she kept telling herself that she couldn't believe it.

**At the Daidouji residence….**

** **

"Are you sure this will work Tomoyo?"

"Don't worry Li, this will work like a charm"

"I hope you're right"

"Believe me, I know Sakura"

# Back at the Kinomotos…

Again, the phone kept ringing. What, maybe somebody would tell her the house was on fire, how could things possibly get any worse. 

"Hello?"

"Is this Sakura?"

"Yeah who is this"

"This is Yamato, from school"

"Oh hi" She guessed the words that were coming out of him.

"Hey, would you like to go to the dance with me?"

She was about to give him the usual 'I'm flattered, but no thank you' speech she had already delivered a hundred times before, when something just went over her.

"Sure Yamato"

"Really?" Needless to say he was skeptic.

"Of course" She had nothing to lose by accepting his offer.

"Great, I'll pick you up around 7:00 then, bye"

"Cool, ok, bye" 

Before hanging up she could hear his cheering 'yes, she said yes'. She chuckled to herself, but she was still unhappy. She kept reminding herself that it was no big deal, but who was she kidding??

## Back at the Daidouji residence…

"Li you're gonna break that thing just by looking at it, stop staring it"

But he couldn't get his eyes off of it, it was beautiful. Not as beautiful as her, he noted, but it was just perfect. It was just how he knew Sakura, simple, elegant and breathtaking all rolled into one. He kept eyeing it cautiously.

"Well, can I help it if I think its good"

"I guess not, pack that thing up, I'm meeting Sakura in about 15 minutes and this is your chance to ask her to the dance"

"I still don't understand the whole point of making her think I am going with you?"

She just winked at him. "You'll see, now where's my camera??"

## At the mall

Sakura spotted Tomoyo and waved at her, but who was with her?? She squinted her eyes, it was Li! She calmed herself down and took a deep breath.

"You can do this, you can do this"

Tomoyo waved back. "Sakura, over here"

"Hey Tomoyo, hi Li"

"Hey Sakura" He kept playing with the object in his pocket very carefully. He would give it to her today, in fact in a few moments. That's not until he heard them speaking.

"I knew you two would be a great couple!" She cheered

Li and Tomoyo just looked at eachother, thinking the same thing "What?!?"

"Yeah, maybe we could all double date, you guys, Yamato, and me"

"Yamato??" Li was beyond shocked…..that was an understatement

** **

I have a thing about writing stuff in chapters. I hoped it didn't suck as much as I thought. Anyway, just let me know what you think, or if I should continue or retire now with what little dignity I have.This was the shortest chapter in the history of fics, no, not really but still….

Ja ne!!

TK's Angel


End file.
